


Storeroom Gardens

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and they don't talk back, gardens are relaxing and lovely, so he can actually get some peace and quiet, wolffe loves everything green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wolffe can't sleep, so he takes a walk through the gardens.





	Storeroom Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This was just a little thing inspired by Jesse's tags on Hevy's recent [Adventure](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/160055491162) Wolffe just seems like one who would like peace and quiet surrounded by a living green room.

Wolffe was walking between aisles of lush green growth, checking on various plants. It had been an exhausting week, but when he found he couldn’t sleep, he decided to check on the gardens they had on the  _ Courageous _ instead.

When General Plo had found out what food the clones had grown up with on Kamino, he was appalled about the lack of variety and taste offered to them. Naturally, Plo did the next logical thing: convert one of the storage units into a garden for the clones to learn how to grow, care for and try new foods. 

The General was a veritable green thumb - er, claw - himself, and taught whoever wanted to learn. Wolffe never missed a session. He loved learning about what it took for each plant to grow. What foods, water and light levels each needed. Wolffe found it fascinating that plants just didn’t need dirt to grow, that each one preferred different types of soil, with different chemicals and minerals to help it become into what it needed to be.  It might be a concept that hit a little close to home, but at least their plants were just allowed to  _ be _ .

Wolffe found as the room became more and and more green, he loved to spend more and more time there. Well, as much time as the war allowed.   
  
He found it calming and relaxing, just wandering the gardens the Wolfpack grew for themselves. Comet recently installed a small water fountain, so there was always soothing white noise in the background. And if anyone heard Wolffe talking softly to the plants, telling them that they are good little plants, encouraging them to grow, no one was going to say anything about it. 


End file.
